Washing the Nightmares Away
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: Captain Swan fluff and sexy time in the bathtub to help Emma forget about the nightmares after the events of the Underworld.
She had broken her promise. In the Underworld, she told him that she would sleep; that after they defeated Hades, she would no longer stay up and worry about him. She had lied. Not intentionally. In fact, she would give anything at this point to be able to sleep; to be able to drift off into a peaceful slumber wrapped in his arms. She would give anything just to not think, to not worry, but she found it to be infuriatingly impossible.

Emma laid back in the tub, her hair pulled up as she tilted her head against the edge, closing her eyes. The hot water and suds gave her a weightless feeling but it was still not enough to ease her mind.

It was the middle of the night and Killian and Henry were asleep. She knew that she should be too, but she couldn't shut her mind off. Even after more than a week had passed since they last stepped foot in the Underworld, she still had nightmares.

The visions that mostly played in her head over and over were the ones of Killian's face as she ascended over him in the elevator. The tears splilling over his cheeks, the look of lost hope in his stormy blue eyes. It was one of the most painful things she had ever experienced. Having to let him go once again after she fought so hard to bring him back was something she could never bare to do again. And even though he was back and she was completely overjoyed that he was, the images still haunted her at night.

She let out a heavy sigh, letting the water take her deeper, the bubbles reaching her chin as her arms slipped underneath, resting over her stomach. She could feel the warm glow from the lit candles on the ledge near her in the otherwise dark room. The silence was eery but soothing at the same time.

It was soon interrupted, however, by a light tap on the door, abruptly pulling her from her restless thoughts. Before she could utter a response, the door became ajar, the creaking sound causing her open her eyes to see who was there. Even through the darkness, she could make out his face as he emerged from the hallway.

"Love... you okay?"

She couldn't even begin to answer that. Sure, she was whole again, considering the fact that Killian was there. He was alive and only a short distance from her. But the nightmares were too much of a burden. They just felt too real and made her afraid that this was just all a dream and that she would wake up at any moment to find that he was not really there.

"Couldn't sleep," she finally responded as he slowly stalked over to the tub. She could see the concern written all over his face when he came to kneel before her. His blue eyes were glistening as they seared into her soul and somehow had a calming effect when she gazed into them.

"Still having nightmares?"

Her throat was dry just from thinking about them, so she only answered with a nod and could see the worry lines crease the corner of his eyes.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better? Maybe a cup of hot cocoa?"

Emma gave him a weak smile and in an instant, she made a decision that told her no, there was nothing that could make it all go away. She sat up slightly and leaned her forehead gently against his.

"I just..."

He reached his hand to swipe a stray lock of hair behind her ear and grazed his thumb across her jaw. His touch sent electricity coursing through her veins as his breath ghosted over her lips. Her heart began to pound harshly in her chest and in that moment she knew that all she needed was him.

"Just what, love?"

She could see the silver flecks in his eyes as he searched hers for answers.

"Could you hold me?"

The corner of his lips curled into a smile as he gave his reply. "With pleasure. I'll grab you a towel and we'll go to the bed." He pulled away and started to stand when she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I meant hold me in the tub." She flashed a suggestive smile with mischief in her eyes as she awaited his answer.

Killian bit his lip, eyes lingering over the inviting bath and the even more inviting blonde goddess in said bath. "As you wish, darling." He released her hand, pulling off his shirt and boxers, leaving him naked before her. She licked her lips as her eyes spanned his naked form. God, how she missed his body. She missed his muscular arms and sculpted chest and abs. She missed his chest hair and the way it felt against her skin and she missed the thin, dark trail that led to another part of him that she would definitely not deny she missed.

His long length was already at half-mast as he came closer. She sat up and moved forward to give him room as he stepped over the ledge of the tub, into the warm water. When he settled in, she leaned back between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her closer to him as they sat back in a comfortable position. He kissed her cheek, the scruff on his chin prickling her soft skin.

"I'm just so afraid that this is all a dream," she confessed in a low murmur.

Killian stroked the side of her neck soothingly as he peppered kisses to her shoulder and spoke in a low, husky voice. "This is real, love. I'm here... and I'm not going anywhere." His words reassured her as she closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of his warm lips on her cold, damp skin. He left a soft trail to her neck as his hands moved to her shoulders, his fingers kneading into her skin. As he continued to massage her shoulders, his lips caressed her jawline and continued to her earlobe.

Feeling overwhelmed with desire, she reached a hand, cupping his cheek. He leaned into it, his lips moving to her hand as he grabbed it with his and lightly nibbled on her fingers. She tilted her head towards him, their breaths heavy as she urged his lips to hers. Their mouths parted and all of the burden on her shoulders that she held from the nightmares seemed to melt away as she kissed this man with every ounce of love she felt for him.

When their tongues collided, a rush of energy coursed through her body as she yearned for his touch. She could feel him getting harder against her back and couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat as her fingers trailed across his jaw and wound through his hair, pulling him in deeper.

His hand slipped underneath the suds, reaching her stomach and he debated whether to go up to her gorgeous, perfect breasts or down to her aching nub. He finally decided and his fingers grazed across her skin to her soap-covered peaks. She let out a whimper as his thumb swept across her nipple, making it hard. He growled into their kiss as he palmed her breasts and pulled at her nipple. The pleasure became overwhelming as she broke the kiss, leaving them breathless.

"Killian..."

"Yes, darling?" His voice was completely wrecked as he tried to find his breath.

"I need you..."

He didn't have to be told twice as he pressed a slow kiss to her lips and parted her legs, forcing them wider. His fingers brushed along her thigh, leaving her skin tingling before he found her her soft folds and slipped into her wet heat. She released his lips and let out a sigh of relief as he deftly fingered her clit. Tilting her head back into his shoulder, she closed her eyes and bucked her hips into his touch.

"How's that, love?" he asked in a low, sultry tone as his lips ghosted over her ear.

"So good... don't stop..."

He started to thrust his finger into her and she cried out as he added another one. She opened her legs as wide as the tub would allow and his fingers moved over her clit, then back inside of her, this time with three digits. She whimpered his name as he used his hooked arm to wrap around her stomach, holding her steadily against his chest. He always knew exactly where to touch her, even after their time apart. It was as if there had been none at all. Like they had just picked up where they had left off, only this time, there was even more need, more appreciation.

She felt her orgasm building as her body clenched up and she panted, screaming his name.

"That's my Swan... come for me, love."

His words pushed her over the edge and she reveled in the waves of ecstasy radiating through her as she came hard in his hand. Her body was breathing heavy against his chest as her pleasure subsided.

He sweetly kissed her cheek as he carefully removed his fingers. She turned her head to kiss his lips and she felt a wave of heat rush through her body again, despite the chill from the now lukewarm water. She swallowed his moan as she swept her tongue across his lower lip, feeling him hard underneath her. She unlocked their lips to gasp for air and rocked her hips back, encouraging him to take her. Her movements were met with a growl as he grabbed her waist.

"Need something more filling, Swan?"

She nodded. "Yes... please, Killian."

"If you insist, love," he said with a playful smirk. He lifted her up just high enough to nudge her entrance. She moaned when she felt warm flesh parting her folds with slow, teasing thrusts as he stretched her tight, aching walls. He surged into her, claiming every inch as she clutched onto the edge of the tub for balance. She backed her hips to greet him as he held a tight grip on her and slowly thrusted into her, the movements causing water to slosh fiercely against the tub walls, spilling over the edge. He groaned as their bodies found a steady rhythm and found it diffulct to fight the desire to completely worship her body.

"God, love... so bloody incredible," he breathed as he relished the feeling of her warm center surrounding him. She felt the tingling pleasure between her thighs as her orgasm rose to the surface again. She cried out, urging him on and he responded with no reservation, slamming his hips into her over and over until her walls were crumbling around his pulsing cock. Her orgasm triggered his climax as he groaned and spilled his seed deep inside of her, filling her up. Their boneless bodies relaxed into one another as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, their chests rising and falling as they caught her breaths. He pressed soft kisses to her slippery skin, wrapping his arms around her in a warm cocoon as they fell from their high.

She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck, sighing as she closed her eyes.

"Emma..."

Her voice was heavy with sleep as she hummed a response. "Hmmm?"

"We should go to bed before you fall asleep and we become prunes."

She smiled weakly, not caring in the least bit. All that mattered to her was that he was holding her in his arms and now maybe, she could finally get some sleep.


End file.
